I'm a Chick?
by Destftwanabe
Summary: Natsu ends up turning into a girl because of his denseness. Now he has to live a girl life until they can change him back. But that's not the problem. The problem is the fact that he is venerable. Will the dark guilds find out and take advantage of the salamander in his weakest hour? Will he kill all the guys that hit on him? Will he be able to pull it off? Parings NaLu or AkMi
1. Womanly man?

Natsu laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was bored. Why you ask? Well I'll tell you why.

All if his friends where 'busy' even Happy! Lucy was out shopping with Wendy. Erza is out looking for a new cake shop considering the other one shut down. Gray was with Juvia "training" and Happy was on a date with Carla.

It seemed like everyone had there own thing to do.

"I'm bored he whined. "Can't something interesting happen already?!"  
Be careful what you wish for Natsu.  
Right before Natsu was going to whine again his stomach rumbled. He sighed as he rubbed his stomach. "I guess I could go out to eat and put it on Grays tab." Natsu smirked at the idea.  
Getting off of his bed he smiled as he walked out the door. It was about the middle of winter but the cold didn't effect him.  
He wore his casual vest that showed his abs and chest with his puffy white pants and sandals.

This summer-ware in winter seemed weird to most people but he didn't care. He never feels cold.

Leaving his quiet home in the woods Natsu entered the noisy and packed place in the town. Christmas wasn't that far away and he guessed some people (a lot) liked to get the gifts early.

Bumping into people here and there Natsu finally managed to get to a restaurant. He's never been to this one before and it seemed kinda sketchy.

There where tons of guys with big tattoos and where the size of Elfman. But being the dense wizard he is, Natsu decided to still eat there.

He was brought to a table by a waitress wearing a skirt that would make Lucy's look like a very long dress. She wore a black belly shirt and she had short burgundy hair. She chewed on her gum and smiled at him. "What can I get ya sir?"

"Just some meat." He blankly said. "Well," she bent down and leaned on the table staring at him. "Do you want a drink?" She asked.

If only she knew that He had no clue she was trying to suduce him.

"I'll just have some water." He once again blankly said. The girl nodded and wondered why he acted so...normal. Shrugging it of she went to go place in his order.

She told the chief his order but the face she got from him was worrying. The usual funny chiefs face was pale. "That's the salamander." He whispered.

The woman's eyes widened. What was the salamander doing in a dark guild restaurant?

"What should we do?" She asked. The chief gave an evil grin. "Come a little closer." He whispered into her war and a smiled crept onto her face.

Back where Natsu was, he was waiting for his order that seemed to be taking a long time.

Natsu didn't know why but he felt an eerie feeling coming off of this place.

The waitress came back with 'water' and a plate full of meat. After saying thank you and all that good stuff he took a bite into the dry meat.

Natsu sighed. Why did his food have to be dry? Natsu took his glass of water and practically Drank it all in one sip. "Well that tasted horr-" he stopped o. The middle of the sentence and felt his throbbing head.

"Horr-" he tries to continue but that made it hurt even more. "Horrible?" The waitress sat in front of him with a smirk plastered across her face.

His vision now became blurry and once he tried to stand up he fell right back down. "Don't worry, the pain will go away soon."

And after that, he passed out.

Natsu POV

I woke up with a horrible headache. Great. Then I noticed something. Why was I in a forest at night?

Looking around I saw tall trees that towered above me. The snow fell down and added to the big pile that was already on me.

I don't really remember how I got outside and took a nap in the snow, but I knew one thing. It involved food.

Getting up I somehow felt heavy. And it was really hurting my back. I looked up at the sky and saw a full moon. That was my only light source right now. And even with it the trees above blocked out most of it. Making it hard to see.

I took a deep breath through my nose and could smell the guild. I smiled. I could also smell Lucy and the others too!

I started running and followed my nose instead of my eyes. I reached the town again. Hardly anybody was there but the people that where walking down the sidewalks gave me weird looks.

Some with their jaws dropped. Some drooling. And some even stopped and watched me pass by. And the majority of them was males!

"Gays." I muttered (AN: I have nothing against gays)

After what seemed like hours of walking I reached the guild. Obviously people where still partying this late at night. This is Fairy Tail after all.

"I'm back!" I shouted as I opened the doors. Why was my voice so high? I shrugged it off.

I looked around and saw people stating at me. "What?" I asked. There it is again with the high pitch. Master walked up to me with a light blush.

"And who might you be young lady?" He asked.

I glared at him. Lady? Did he see what I did not. It's not like I have boobs. "Gramps, you feeling okay? Because last time I checked I was a dude."

"Prove it then." Why did I need to prove it? "What the hell gramps can't you see I'm a," I looked down and saw them. Boobs?

"I'm a," I tried again but my gaze moved from my chest to my skinny arms. "I'm a," I lifted my hair to see it way longer than the last time I saw it.

My face grew pale and I let out a loud scream. Them I slapped my hand over my mouth. "That was high." Gramps looked at me like I was in drugs or something "are you feeling okay miss?" He asked taking a step forward.

I walked around him and was in the middle of the guild. All eyes where on me!

Macao was blushing along with 90% of the males and the girls looked away.

"IM A GIRL!?" I screamed. "B-B-BUT IM A GUY!" Everyone gave me confused looks. Loke popped out from nowhere and stood next to me. "Well Hel-o there!" I looked at him in disgust. "You perverted spirit! Lucy get him away from me!" I backed away from him.

Lucy looked at me with her jaw dropped. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"What!? It's me!" I pointed to myself. She cocked her brow but then frowned. "Hey where did you get that scarf?"

"Duh, Igneel? Didn't I tell you guys that already?" I crossed my arms. Then gramps walked in front of me with wide eyes.

"Natsu?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah?"

Canna spit out her drink while half of the men in the room collapsed or fainted. "W-What happened to you?!" Lucy ran over and closed my vest blushing. "I dunno."

Then Gray started bursting out laughing. I glared at him. "Wanna go Ice Prick!?" He smiled at me. "That's no way for a lady to talk!" He said before going into another laughing fit.

I clenched my fists and walked over to him. "Hey, hey," he picked up his hands and pushed the air telling me to stop. "Ur told me to never hit a girl." He cracked up from that one.

A vain popped out from my neck. "You!" I was about to swing until Erza stopped me. "Natsu," I looked at her with a frown. "You have to change into something else."

"What? Why?" Lucy came up from behind me and once again closed my vest. "You really don't know why Natsu?" She whined. "Nope." Erza took off my scarf and wrapped it around my bare chest.

She sighed and spun me around to look at all the guys in the guild.

Nosebleeds.

Nosebleeds everywhere.

**Lol, review what you think my children **


	2. Womanly shoes

"What's this used for?" Natsu asked looking over at Lucy with a cocked eyebrow. He was holding up a device that had two straps and seemed to have a buckle in the back to attach the sides together. And there where these two cup like things that connected with the straps.

Natsu was holding up a bra.

Lucy blushed as she snatched it away from him. Natsu was over at her place because he/she needed clothes to wear instead if the open vest.

"I'll put that on you later." She said turning away and continued to pick the perfect outfit for him. Um, her?

"I don't know why I have to dress like a girl." He groaned while sitting criss cross on her bed with one of her T shirts on. Lucy twitched. "Do you not see your womanly figure? And Master said you have to act like a girl too."

Natsu's jaw dropped. "Why?!" He whined. "Well he said that your magic is not used to being in a small body and you are unstable, so you can't use any magic. And if anybody found out your the Salamander they would do anything they can to kill you and you wouldn't be able to fight back."

Natsu crossed his arms, and without realizing, he made his boobs stick out more. He puffed his cheeks out and actually looked adorable making that face.

"Here." Lucy tossed Natsu some clothes. "But before you put those on I have to put this on." She held up a bra. "Where does it go?"

Ah, poor innocent Natsu.

He looked curious and tilted his head to the side trying to figure out what it does. "You will find out soon." She sweat dropped before getting Natsu out of the T.

Moments later...

Natsu blushed when he was finished dressing. "I-I didn't need to know that."

He wore a short white skirt that ended just above his mid thigh. For a shirt he had a white top with black short shirt ended just under his/her belly button. He wore black leather heeled boots that went up to his knees.

"I feel weird." He said frowning forever trying to pull doen his shirt and skirt. Lucy looked at him and smiled. She/he looked awesome in the outfit.

"Come on, lets go." She said walking toward the door. "Oka-ah" he tripped when he took the first step. Lucy face-palmed.

She forgot to teach him how to walk in heels. "I HATE THIS!" He screamed with his face still in the floor making it sound muffled.

He sat on the floor and cried. "WHY AM I SO MOODY?!" Tears streamed down his smooth cheeks.

Lucy walked over and patted Natsu on the back. "It okay Natsu. Your just stressed out." Natsu bit his lip and gave the eyes of a puppy. "*snif* let's go *snif* see if Levy found a cure."

Lucy nodded and helped him/her up.

Walking down the stairs was quite a challenge for Natsu. He practically put all his wight on the railing as they went down.

When they managed to get outside they walked on the edge near the water to the guild. "Oi Lucy!" One of the boatmen shouted. Lucy stopped making Natsu bump into her.

"Who's your cute friend?" The other asked. Natsu frowned as a light blush spread on his cheeks.

"Miki!" Natsu shot a death glare at Lucy. In case you did not know, Miki, in Japanese, meant 'Beautiful Princess'.

Lucy hid the urge to laugh. "Her name is Miki Oshiro!" Natsu clenched his fist. Oshiro meant 'big castle'.

"Well, Miki-sama be careful!" 'Miki' nodded.

After they went some distance away Lucy couldn't hold it in any longer. "HA!HA!HA!" She clenched her gut. "It's not funny!" Natsu crossed his arms. "I hope something happens to you like this! And when they ask what your name is, I'm going to say Finlay!" (Lol, that means blonde-haired warrior in Irish)

Lucy stopped laughing. They both stared at each other.

Then,

"HA!HA!" Natsu turned around while Lucy was having her laughing fit and walked away.

Only when he was out of sight did Lucy notice. "Shit!" She shouted.

She was supposed to keep an eye on Natsu because he can't use his powers.

Natsu walked all alone. "Excuse me Miss," Natsu turned around about to tell the guy off until he remembered he's a girl at the moment. "Yes?" He said.

"I was wondering if you would know where the guild Fairy Tail is. I just happened to see your mark and got the courage to ask."

The man had light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a light tan-ish skin and a small scar across his left brow. "Oh umm, I do know where it is." The man smiled. "Will you be so kind as to show me where it is?" Natsu didn't want to be an ass hole so he decided to say yes.

"My name is Akio." (Glorious Hero) Natsu put in a small smile. "Miki." He spoke. Then he cursed under his breath realizing he used the name Lucy chose. "We'll Princess," Natsu couldn't help but blush.

"It was very nice to meet you." He continued. "Same here." He lied. He was still pissed about saying his name was Miki to a guy that wanted to join the guild. "So," Natsu tried to change the subject. "What magic do you use?"

"I use Possession magic." He spoke. Nastu tensed. This was dark magic. But the guy seemed so nice? "Cool." Natsu replied casually.

"There it is!" Natsu pointed to the guild. They weren't that far away to. "Great! Can you come with me for the initiation?" Natsu nodded. "Sure." He smiled.

Akio smiled back as they both headed up to the guild. Once the doors opened everyone quieted down. "Miki is in the house!" He yelled so they knew that that was his name for the time being.

Gray walked over and swung and arm around Natsu. "Welcome back Miki." He tried holding in his laugh. "Hey Akio, just to let you know, Gray here is a stripper. So if he comes near you and asks to speak with you run the other way unless you don't want to be pure no more."

Akio paled a little and Gray blushed. "D-Don't listen to her! She's lying!"

That didn't seem to make anything better.

Akio pit on a fake smile and slowly speed a little room between them. "Heh." Was the only reply the dragon slayer did.

"Anyway," Natsu looked back at Akio. "Master is over there." He pointed to the counter of the bar. "He must have gotten more complaints from the council because he's drinking."

Akio sweat-dropped. "I see."

"Yup! Lets go!" He said enthusiastically. Akio smiled. 'She seems nice.' He thought.

**ooo. If only Akio knew "Miki's" secret.**

**Hehehe. So divious XD**


	3. Womanly tears

Natsu sat at the bar bored. Both his frail arms stretched to the other side and his chin rested on the counter. He looked to the side to see Akio next to him still staring at his Fairy Tail mark smiling.

"It's not going anywhere." Natsu smirked.

Akio shot out of his gaze and stared at the pinkette beside him. "Oh, I know." He stared at it again.

On his right hand was a baby blue Fairy Tail mark.

"It's cute to see someone act so happy about joining." Natsu froze and slapped his hand over his mouth. 'Did I just say that?' He thought.

He looked at Akio to see if he heard.

Much to Natsu's relief he was distracted by his new tattoo. 'This turning into a girl thing is going to my head.'

Natsu shot up from his lazy position and sniffed the air. "What's wrong?" Akio asked. "I smell," Natsu inhaled through his nose again. "Lucy!"

And at that exact moment Lucy burst through with a red face.

From crying.

"Na-Miki!" Lucy ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Lu-Luce, chest, hurts." Lucy sweat dropped for the third time that day. "That happens."

Natsu frowned. "What happened?" He asked. "I-I didn't know if you we're taken or-or hurt. I knew you couldn't use your magic so.." She trailed off once she noticed Akio.

Akio P0V

That blondie lady, whom I'm guessing is Lucy, looked at me with a confused face. And as if reading her mind Princess smiled. "He's a new recruit I picked up." She put on a bright grin and tilted her head to the side closing her eyes. Her hair slightly fell off from her shoulders and hanged making her look adorable.

Thank you gravity.

"Hello." She smiled. "Oh, hi Miss Lucy?" I hoped that was her name. "That is your name right?" She nodded. I sighed from relief.

But then I remembered what she said. Was Miki okay?

"Hey Princess," I looked over at her and she me. "Are you okay? Why can't you use your magic." She seemed to tense a little at the question. And that Lucy lady seemed to frown. "She's," Lucy started. She seemed to pause for a very long time. "My magic hasn't been working for a while." She looked down at her lap and frowned.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it'll come back. This happens to quite a few mages." I smiled trying to comfort my new friend. "Yeah but, I'm not sure mines will ever come back."

"Hey," I spoke making her look up at me. "What happened to that excited girl I met a week ago?You shouldn't be gloomy, it doesn't suit you."

I grinned in accomplishment when I saw her blush. She did a quick glance at Lucy before looking back at me. "T-Thanks." She stuttered.

"Welcome Princess."

Then from behind the bar a girl with long white hair smiled at us. "Are you going to go on your first mission soon?" For some reason that smile of hers looked dull to me. "I don't know. Depends."

"Depends?" Miki asked. "Yeah, if I'm going alone I'd rather do it when the right one pops up. But if I go with someone, anytime would be good." The long haired girl smiled. "You could go with Erza and Gray."

My face paled. Wasn't Gray that guy who's...

"Um, I'm not sure-"

"Na-Miki and Lucy could co-" she was cut off when Master spoke. "Miki is not aloud to leave the guild and go on missions for a while." Miki clenched her fists.

"What! Gramps! Bad enough I'm stuck like this but I can't go on jobs!?" She stood up from her stool making it topple over from the force. Master nodded. "You also can't leave without a guardian." He continued. Miki glared. "I can take care of myself! I don't need a little body guard!"

Makarov frowned. "You know your condition is dangerous. Do I need to tell you again? People will kill you. They will do anything to kill yo-"

He stopped himself when he saw her eyes filled with tears. "I don't care. I-I." She turned around. "I'm going home." Miki started to the door. "Not without another Mage." She stopped. I don't know if this is what she said but I could of sworn I heard her say.

'Damn these girl emotions.'

"I'll go." I didn't notice myself raise my hand. "I could go by myself." Then she ran out the door. I jumped out of my seat. "Let her go."

I blushed. "I wasn't going to follow her."

"Sure you weren't." Gray crossed his arms. I shivered. But soon regain my cool and looked back at master. "Didn't you just say she's in danger!?" Makarov frowned.

He did seem mad I brought up the situation but I didn't care. That nice girl, nakama, was crying. I didn't want that.

"Fine." Master looked around the guild. "Who wants to go get Nat-Miki back." Everyone frowned. They did seem like they wanted to go and help but they knew she would get mad at them. Or so I guess anyway.

"I'll go." I repeated. "Or me." Gray walked up. "I also Master." A woman with long scarlet hair in armor popped up. "Don't forget me." Lucy whined

"She only needs one Mage." He pinched between his eyes. Then he opened them again and stared at me. "Listen up. To ovoid wrong attention Miki's going to get different body guards each day." The group nodded and as did I.

"Akio will take the first shift." I smiled and started for the door. "Make sure she doesn't get out of your sight!" He shouted as I headed out the door. "Yosh!" I started running and looked around. "Miki!" I yelled.

No answer.

"Miki!" I yell again.

Nothin.

As I walked down the unfamiliar streets of Magnolia I heard my name being called for help.

Miki.

Natsu/Miki P0V

I ran out of the guild. That was the last place I wanted to be right now. I didn't want anybody to see me like this.

Crying. I don't usually cry, and me crying for something stupid like this, makes mad.

It's like my emotions are 1000 timed more sensitive.

I was down an ally way I haven't took in a while. It wasn't big and it was wet and gloomy. I shivered.

Another thing I'm mad about.

I'm never cold. And since this whole thing started I've been freezing my ass off. I guess I really can't use my magic.

"Hey sexy." I turned around only to receive a blow to the gut. I gasped for the air that just got knocked out of my lungs.

My hands where grabbed and slammed against the wall. Water trickled down my back making me squirm. "What's a fine dish like you doing out of my restaurant?"

I looked at him. He was tall and the fat. But he had some muscle. Does that even make sense!?

While glaring at him I tried to pull my arms away. It was no use. In my other body I would have dropped this man flat but not like this.

"Don't be like that." He said in a calm voice. I snarled and spat at him. He grimaced and pulled one of my hands to my other and held both of my wrists in one hand. "Let me go." I demanded only for him to laugh. "That's what they all say."

I froze. And my face lost all color.

Looking up at him I saw him licking my lips. "No," I shook my head and started kicking my feet. "N-" he punched me across the face.

Damn it.

Then the monster held me by the chin and looked at me.

Why am I so helpless?

He leaned forward and licked me across the cheek.

Fuck pride!

"LUCY!" With his free hand he yanked my long hair up and moved it making my neck visible. "ERZA! GRAY!" Then the pig started to suck on my neck.

I don't know why I started crying. I'm such a baby.

"AKIO! HELP!" He yanked my hair higher making me cry out in pain. "Shut up!" She grinned. "Why would they want to risk themselves to save you?" He reached for my shirt making me flinch.

I bit my lip. "Lucy." I muttered.

"LET. HER. GO." I shot my head around to see-

"AKIO!" I started to thrash around again. "Like hell!" The guy pushed the back of my neck and...kissed me...

Tears streamed down my face. He didn't steal my first kiss, thank Mavis, but it still was gross.

"Curse Magic:" I tensed when a scary aura that could put Ezra's to shame appeared. He hung his head and clenched his fists.

"Pain." He spoke.

Suddenly a cursed seal in the shape of a triangle appears on the guys body. And soon enough he started screaming in pain. I watched in horror as he let me go and collapsed.

Akio ran up to me and hugged me and I drenched his shirt in tears. "Don't run off like that again." He said distance-like. "B-B-"

"Don't you ever!" He hugged me tighter. "I won't." He patted my head and at that moment I realized just how taller he was, and heavy.

Next thing I knew he colapsed. "Akio!" I shouted sitting him up. He put on a weak smile.

"This happens sometimes."


	4. Womanly ice cream

**Somebody requested NaLu! So it is my duty to make this a NaLu chapter!**

Natsu sat across from Lucy pulling hair out from his girl mouth. This locked cute.

They both where at an ice cream shop sitting by the window. Lucy stared out at the streets. It was still snowing outside but it didn't look gloomy like three days ago. "I can't believe it's still snowing." Natsu broke the silence and also stared outside. "It hasn't snowed this long before." He continued with a slightly worried expression, though he tried to hide it.

A chill ran up Lucy's spine. Then she looked back at Natsu. "Aren't you going to finish your ice cream?" The blonde asked. Natsu looked back at her. "Yes?" He said making it sound like a question. "It's just," he plonked his hands on his lap and sighed. "All this hair gets in the way." He muttered looking up at his bangs that managed to fall between his eyes.

Lucy smiled. "Here," she spoke getting up. "Let me help." Lucy walked behind Natsu and pulled out an elastic. Natsu jumped out of his chair. "There's no way I'm letting you do my hair." Lucy crossed her arms. "You can put me in heels, dress me up, and show me pods and tampoons or whatever there called, which are really uncomfortable,"

"Pads and tam-ponds." Lucy interrupted. "Anyway," Natsu pointed. "My hair is my domain." Lucy sighed. "Then I guess you'll have to stop eating ice cream and other treats." Natsu frowned and sat back down in his chair.

"Just don't put me in pig tails." He said defeated.

Lucy 1 Natsu 0

Lucy smirked and went away with his hair. It was actually very thick and healthy. She put it in a simple pony tail and left his bangs be.

"Thanks Luce." He smiled and picked up the spoon he was using and shoved the vanilla in his mouth. Lucy sat back down and just watched. She hasn't gotten any ice cream but know was regretting it. But she wasn't just going to get up and by more.

Natsu noticed her and scooped upper ice cream and held out the spoon. "Have some." He smiled.

Lucy got up and shook her head. "No thank you Nats-Miki." She blushed and covered her mouth. She really had a lot if trouble calling him Miki. At first it was just a joke but know the names stuck. "I don't want an-" and before she knew it Natsu leaned across the table and shoved the spoon in her mouth. She swallowed and looked back at him.

"Good right?" He grinned. She blushed slightly and nodded.

Natsu 1 Lucy 1

"Here." He pushed the bowl to her. "Buy what about you?" Lucy arched her eyebrow.

The salamander offering food?

"It's too cold for me know, in my condition..." He trailed off. Lucy frowned. She knew how Natsu was a little in edge about the whole girl thing. Especially how he was almost raped and him not being able to use his magic. Now he jumps a little around the opposite sex besides Akio and Gray, and he's been feeling cold for the first time and is not quite accustomed to it yet.

"Your cold?" She asked feeling guilty for some reason. It was her turn to watch the out of order dragon slayer. It goes in a pattern. Akio, Gray, Erza and Lucy.

"Come." Lucy stood up. "Come? Come where?" He asked. "Where going to go get you a jacket." She demanded. "No Luce, in fine." Natsu stared out the window again to ovoid eye contact. (More like trying to hide his blush.)

Lucy crossed her arms. "Natsu," he looked back at her with pink cheeks. Lucy walked closer to him and felt his skinny arms. "Your freezing!" She shouted snatching her hand away before it froze to him.

"Let's go." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the store. "No Luce, I'm," he stopped himself. "I'm fine." He frowned. Lucy let go of his wrist and hugged Natsu. "No your not. This has been hard on all of us but it hit you ten times over. I know it sucks being a girl at times and not being able to use magic but that doesn't mean you can't take care if yourself." Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy. "So warm." He whispered while hugging her tighter. "What Natsu?" She asked. "Lucy," Natsu smiled. "Your so warm." Lucy hugged him harder then ever before trying to speed her body heat to his.

"So that's the salamander " said a feminine voice from the shadows. "Daddy and the twins would love to hear this." The hooded woman walked down the stranded dark street. "Hello beauty!" Said a man. And you could easily tell he was drunk by his voice and the stench of alcohol that lurched around him. He walked to her and reached out to grab her. She stuck her hands out and put her hands together with the left hand clenched leaving only the index and middle finger pointing to the right hand's palm. then she opens her index and middle finger in a V. "Ih Ragdo." She spoke calmly.

Suddenly a big bubble like feature entrails the drunk. "Scum." She muttered pulling down her hood.

She had long black hair that reached her mid back and slightly slanted green eyes with black lipstick. She wore a blue dress that showed off her cleavage and had her upper part of her hair in loops. About two inches below the loops is where part of her hair started to be braided. She had two long strands of bangs framing her tan-ish face.

She smiled evilly. "Fairy Trash."

**Can anyone guess who she is? Review what you think.**


	5. Womanly capture part 1

**I most likely will post part two today because school starts tomorrow and I might not have the time to post.**

Minerva walked down the streets toward her guild. Once she heard the usual commotion she smirked knowing that it would change quickly.

She opened the doors and everyone stopped what they where doing and stared. "Minerva," her father, Jienma, frowned and narrowed his white eyes. "Have you any information?" He asked. Minerva didn't answer but simply headed straight to his office. "Do you think?" Sting looked over at Rogue. He did a simple nod and they both looked back at their master.

He simply frowned and left to meet his daughter at his office.

"What is it Minerva?" He asked in his usual tone. "Fairy Tail." The mention of the name made Jienma's frown worsen. "What about the Fairy Trash?" He asked. "One of their strongest mages, Natsu Dragneel, is in a weak position. He is unable to use any power and is completely helpless." She continued with a grin.

"Well what about him?" He asked getting aggravated.

"Well," she folded her hands behind her back and walked around the room. "He is venerable. We can easily capture him and black mail the guild." Jienma arched his brow thinking the idea quite interesting. "Black mail him for what though."

"It's not a what but a who." She put on another smirk. Her father on the other hand wasn't liking this guessing game. "Get to the point Minerva!" He shouted.

"They have the 'Curse Magic' user." And for once in his life, Saber Tooth's master grew a sly smile. "My devious daughter." He patted her on the back. "I have just the plan to get the little Dragon Slayer too."

MEANWHILE...

"Princess be careful!" Akio yelled as 'Miki' climbed a huge tree. "Don't be a worry wort." Then an idea appeared into his head. "You should come up here too! The views great!" He shouted down at the brunette and showed off his signature grin, only making it look ten times more adorable with his new female face.

"No, I-I'd rather just stay...down here...on solid ground."

"Is the Glorious Hero afraid of heights?" Natsu asked sarcastically. "No!" Akio ran to the tree. "I am not!"

"Then prove it!" Natsu shouted to the bottom as he started to climb all the way to the top of the oversized ginormous tree. "Last one there has to hug Gray!" He continued. Akio's face paled at the thought. "Looks like your in for a cold hug!" He shouted climbing up the tree like his life depended on it.

Just when Natsu was about to reach the top. "I," he said reaching for the last branch.

CRACK!

"Win?" He questioned before the branch he was on fell. "Akio!" He tried to warn his friend before he fell ontop of him. But alas, it was too late and the pink Mage fell on-top of the other. Akio wrapped his hands around her to block any harmful hits as they fell bumping into branches.

When they hit the bottom Akio landed on his back and he gasped for air from the blow. Natsu shot out from his daze and got off from his chest. "Akio you okay!?" He asked trying to help the Mage up. "I've been better." He groaned. "I am so sorry." He grabbed one of his, muscular, arms and drapes it over his shoulder. "I'll bring you to an infirmary or something. Does anything hurt?" He looked at him with worry filled eyes.

"Nothin hurts. Just take me to a bathroom so I could freshen up." He lied. His leg felt broken and the blow to the back left him bruised and weak.

The pinkie nodded even though he did not believe him when he said 'Nothin hurts.' Natsu won't admit it but when he gets hurt he tends to lie about the pain he felt. Either to not let people worry or to make him not look weak.

She brought him to a bathroom. "I'll wait out here for you okay?" Natsu smiled. "You could come in with me and wait outside the stall. I don't want anything happening to you Princess." Natsu tried to fake blush. He didn't mind at all going to the men's bathroom and waiting. Inside he is a guy. But he remembers Lucy scolding him for the last time he accidentally walked in the men's room.

They both where out shopping and he mentioned how he had to pee. Lucy pointed out the bathroom. After a while she heard yelling and shouting. And that's when It dawned on her. He went into the men's room looking like a girl.

"That's gross. I don't want to see your 'man' things." 'Was that girly enough?' He thought. "I understand," he frowned. "Just," he stared at Natsu. Then he places a hand on his shoulder. "Just be safe. Okay?" He asked walking into the bathroom.

Natsu sat on the bench beside the room. He was wearing his usual outfit. Baggy white (Aladdin) paints with his vest. Only this time a white strapless shirt that covered only what's important was on.

He looked around him. Snow was still on the ground but it wasn't falling at that moment. Everything actually seemed peaceful. He could hear the light sounds of birds chirping and felt a nice cool breeze pass by making him shiver. He did a cute sneeze and doing so made some of his bangs cover his eyes.

Then he smelt it.

Natsu growled. He loathed this sent. It always reminded him of the Magic games where Lucy got hurt. But the scent wasn't the sent of the arena, but the scent of a person. He remembered this scent very well.

Minerva.

Besides the fact that the scent was their he smiled. At least he could still have his good seance of smell, eyesight, and hearing

He sniffed the air again only for the brief second of a smile to fade away. Another scent came to him.

Sting.

He clenched his fists remembering how they laughed and tortured his nakama. How they played dirty.

That smell.

He will forever hate that smell.

"Long time no see," Natsu turned around and glared at the figure behind him. "Natsu-san."

Sting smiled and soon Minerva walked up from behind him. "Though, I wouldn't imagine seeing you looking like this." Natsu wanted to bash his face in so hard at that moment but stayed put knowing that he was helpless.

"Be a good little Fairy Trash and come with us." Natsu spat on the floor. "Like hell!" He shouted. Then he felt hands rest on his shoulders from behind. He cursed to himself as he tensed. 'How could I not smell him?'

It was Rogue. "Get your shadowy hands off of me!" Natsu stood up and backed away.

He knew they where after him. But for what? At this moment he was useless (his words) So why would they want him? He didn't know the answer and frankly, he didn't want to find out.

The only thing he could do was stall them until Akio got out from the bathroom.

"Don't make this harder for yourself." Minerva walked toward Natsu. He moved to another spot and continued to back away still facing her.

Then be bumped into something. It was warm. Suddenly hands grabbed the sides of his arms and bound him in that spot. He bumped into Sting.

"Let me go!" Natsu demanded trying to break from the dragon slayers grasp. "Aww, how cute." He mocked lifting him up a little so that his feet didn't touch the floor.

Minerva smiled. "AK-" his yelling was stopped when Sting let go of one of his arms to cover his mouth. With his arm now free, Natsu used it to try and pry Stings hand away. "You littl-" Natsu bit down on his hand making Sting back up, still holding him, and fall down. Natsu kept the hold on his hand and didn't let go. "He's biting me!" Sting shouted while wrapping his legs around Natsus waist so he could let go of his arm without him running off.

Blood filled Natsu's mouth but he didn't budge. When Sting loosened his legs a little bit Natsu let go from his bite and thrashed his head back making his skull collide with Stings. Sting fell back and held his non-bloody hand to his head cursing.

Natsu quickly stood up and ran the opposite way from the Saber Tooth's members.

While running he wiped away some blood from his mouth. Natsu soon felt dizzy for some reason. "Did I hit him that hard?" Natsu asked also putting a hand to his head.

He found himself down the same alley way he almost got...

"Shit." He muttered leaning on the wet wall.

His head was spinning and he felt like he could just puke. Trying to calm himself he breathed in and out.

Soon after snow once again started to call making Natsu frown. He didn't like the cold.

"Natsu-san!" He heard Sting shout angrily. Natsu looked around him and decided to hide himself inside a cardboard box. He heard foot steps slowly walk passed him and Natsu prayed he wasn't found.

"There you are!" Sting yelled and reached out to grab him. Natsu didnt fight back, he only looked down at the ground. "Giving up?" Sting smirked. He got no reply.

Sting frowned not liking to be ignored. "Hey!" He yelled pinning Natsu against the wall. Still he managed to hide his face, but a weep escapes from Natsu's mouth.

'Huh?' Sting thought.

Natsu bit his bottom lip while the blonde lifted up his chin.

Natsu was crying. Tears where falling down his face like a water fall. Not just because he was weak, or he was being taken, or the fact that he couldn't use any magic.

He was crying because he's been in a similar position like this in that exact same place. And without realizing it Natsu spoke. "Please," Sting stood there with a blank face watching closely. "Don't touch me." He cried.

Stings jaw dropped. "W-Wha?"

"Please!" Natsu closed his eyes tightly bracing himself. But for what?

Sting let go of the mages hands and backed away a little. What he saw just now... Was Natsu?

Natsu opened his red eyes and started running again. "Damn these girl emotions." He muttered.

"Natsu Dragneel." Minerva. Natsu wiped away his tears and glared at her. His face was flushed red and his eyes where bloodshot. "Just give up now and come with us. we could do this the easy way," She walked towards him and stopped inches away. "Or my way."

To be continued...


	6. Womanly capture part 2

Natsu backed up into a corner. He didn't know why but he was breathing heavily. Sweat rolled down his face even though he was as cold as a cucumber.

"Come salamander." Minerva stretched out her hand. "No." Natsu tried his best to squish himself in the corner. "Never!" He shouted soon after. Minerva smiled.

She launched forward and kicked Natsu in the jaw. Holding his ground Natsu still stayed in the exact same position, only with a bruise forming on his chin. "Oh," she liked the idea Of trying to make him move. maybe it will end her boredness. "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus:" she stopped and smiled staring at the pinkett.

"Yagdo Rigora."

Suddenly a pillar of light came crashing down on his frail body. Natsu let out a scream of utter pain.

But he stayed put. He kept himself in the corner trying his best to stand.

Minerva walked forward and grabbed him by the throat. "Let me go." He started kicking his feet and holding onto her hands.

"Let me go!" He yelled. Cold sweat ran down his feminine body.

Then he let go from Minerva much to her surprise. Suddenly she felt great magic surround the two. "Let," Natsu started to tremble. He hasn't felt like this in a while. Strong.

"Me," Minerva started at the Dragon slayer waiting to see what happens.

"GO!" He screamed and bright orange flames irrupted from the ground and swirled around him. Natsu clenched his fist and screamed at the top of his lungs. Minerva frowned and let go of his neck.

She did not expect this to happen. She held her now burning hand and watched as the fire slowly died down.

Big Mistake, on Natsu's behalf.

Natsu took even deeper breaths than before. He used up what little magic he had and now he was tired and weak.

He fell to his knees. He was cold.

Colder than he's ever felt so far and now, he couldn't surpass it and ignore it.

Natsu's vision started to blur and colapsed onto the cold snowy ground.

Minerva smiled as she picked up the now passed out Natsu. "Sting." She called. Said teenager walked up and frowned at the sight.

To see his role model beaten and bruise an not by himself.

"Hold him." Minerva threw him. Stings eyes widened and he dived down to catch Natsu before he hit the ground. "Don't throw the merchandise," he smirked. "What if they get pissed navies he's beat up?" He continued.

Sting picked Natsu up and held him bridal style. Only Natsu's head hung back.

He saw how his skin glistened because of the sweat and how his breathing leveled so little. Some of his not long thick hair stuck to the side of his face while the others dangled on the side if Stings arm. Natsu's sleeping face actually looked peaceful, like what happened just know was a horrible dream from him and he would wake up any seconded.

"Sting," the sound of Minerva starched him out of his gaze. He looked over at his masters daughter. "Where's Rogue?" She asked.

Meanwhile...

Akio walked out form the bathroom minuets after Natsu left. "Princess?" He called. "Prince-" he suddenly got punched across the face. "Why you-" he stopped himself.

'Calm down Akio. You don't want to loose control.' He told himself.

He frowned and looked to see the attacker. "Rogue." He knew his name. He's done his research on almost all the guilds in Magnolia. "A member if Saber Tooth. A shadow dragon slayer." He continued. Rogue continued to keep his forever straight face.

"We are here for Natsu Dragneel." He spoke.

That name sounded far to furmiliar for Akio. He's become friends with most if the guil but he doesn't remember a Natsu. But even though he doesn't know him well, he still had to fight for his nakama.

"What do you want with him? Where's Miki? What have you done with her?" Rogues eyes widened slightly as he stared at Akio. He had come to a realization that Akio had no clue as to what was really going on. But Rogue didn't spoil and tell Akio what Natsu really is. He decided to let him find out by himself.

"We have her and are going to use her."

That was enough to send Akio over the edge. A dark aura surrounded the brown hair Mage. An evil smile appeared on his face and he tilted his head slightly with wide eyes. "Use her?" He asked slowly, ever so slowly, walking toward the raven haired madge.

"Use my Miki?" He asked shifting his head to the other side. Rogue didn't notice himself stepping back.

Black surrounded Akio and his grin turned into a frown. He stopped directly in front of Rogue and stared down at him. "I want to see you try, to use Miki."

Akio took a step back and held his hands up in the air.

"Anata no tame ni noroi:," he slammed his hands together. " Hisan!"

Rogue fell back. His heart ached and he clenched his chest. His body trembled and he looked up at the sky. Pain. It surrounded him and engulfed him with black fire. He bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming in agony but that didn't help. He let out a cry in horror.

Akio snapped out of his outburst. He noticed what he was doing and quickly called it off. Akio frowned. He let his power get the better of him again.

He looked down at the unconscious dragon slayer and thanked Mavis that he was still alive. "One of the lucky ones I guess." Akio threw the teen over his shoulder. He clenched his fist. He was still filled with anger and hate but he tried to keep it in.

After all he did have one of their own, and he could threaten and use this Mage here as a treaty of some sort.

All he knew was, if those bastards hurt his Princess, he'll make the rest of their pathetic life a living Hell.


	7. Womanly terror

**Hey guys! Guess what!? SCHOOL SUCKS! Anyway, the first day was boring! I'd father have spent my time watching Baka no pico, wait, never mind. I take that back. Do what I really was meaning to tell you is that I'll post another chapter later today and stop until like, Friday. Dad said if I get a scholarship to collage he'll take me to JAPAN! That might be many theses away for. Now but, whatever.**

**heres the next chapter my children.**

"Please tell me your lying Levy-chan!" Lucy was close to tears as the blue haired mage looked down in her huge black covered book and frowned, Gray sitting beside them. Lucy was staring intensely at the book standing up. "It's already starting to take its toll. Remember how he forgot what chest hair was? And then he forgot his way home!"

"I can't believe it." Lucy covered her mouth with her marked hand and sat down in a chair beside one of her best friends. "He- he won't forget us. He can't!" Lucy shoved her face in her hands and started bawling right there on the spot. Levy tried to consult her friend and rubbed her back. "Is," Gray broke from his silence and looked back and forth at the two girls. "Is there a way to," Gray panicked. "To change him back!?" Levy shook her head frowning.

Gray slapped his hands on the table startling the two. "FUCK!" He yelled making the entire guild stop and stare. Gray clenched his fists. "NO! Damn it." He dropped to his knees and rested his head on the edge of the table. "He can't just," he stopped and bit his bottom lip. "He can't just fo-"

Suddenly The two large guild doors slammed open. (More like kicked open.) and a furious Akio stood in the doorway. He grabbed the slung body that was on his shoulder, twirled around with great force, and threw it across the guild making the body slam into the bar.

Everyone's jaw dropped. The usual nice, calm, non-violent Akio, just tossed someone and slammed them in the bar like they where a rag doll.

They could see the hate in his eyes and thought better for them not to question.

"Akio," Makarov walked over to the body that was facing head down. "What's this?" He asked noticing the aura around the boy. Akio walked over to the body, bent down and sat the person up.

Rogue.

"What's he doing here?" Mira asked looking over from the other side of the bar. "He stole Miki." Gray jumped up and glared at Akio. "You let her get caught?! You where supposed to guard her!" He said while hopping over the table and getting dangerously close to Akio.

The two mages now both stood up and glared at each other. "I was guarding her!" He spat back. Grays nose cringed. "Well it looks like your ass didn't do a good enough job! They fuckin took her!"

"You don't think I know that!? Why do you think I brought the fuck tard over here! So we can bring her back!"

Gray pressed his head on Akios and stared into his eyes. "You don't even know her." He growled. "You don't know shit who she really is! You probably don't even care! You only-"

"Gray." Their master called. "That's enough." He continued.

Gray backed away, never taking his eyes off of Akios. "Your right." Akio said looking down at the ground. "What?" Gray asked in a frustrated voice. "I don't know her well. But," he looked up and clenched his fists until his knuckles went white. "Don't you EVER say I don't care about her!" He shouted.

The room was quiet.

Akio looked down at the now awake Rogue and grabbed him from the front of his collar. "Where is she?!" He asked with a murderess tone. Rogue jumped as he looked into those crystal blue eyes.

It looked as if those eyes could peer into your soul and know your every dark secret. Know if your lying, know everything.

Rogue kept a straight face, masking his terror.

Akio chuckled, letting his phyco side take over once more. "Oi, shadow Dragon Slayer," Akios bangs covered his face. "You afraid of the dark?" He asked leaning into the slayers ear. "No?" Akio answered for him. "I'll change that." He smirked.

"On the count of three you tell me where Princess is, or."

"Or?" Rogue questioned.

All Akio did was a small laugh. "One." Everyone in the guild listened in and where terrified at how Akio was when he got mad. "Two." Makarov watched with a frown and waited for something to happen. "Three."

Meanwhile...

Natsu laid on his side curled up into a ball and coughing like a maniac. Once the cough fit stopped Natsu shivered and his teeth started to chatter.

They put the poor mage into a wet and cold dungeon with a window that is barred up, letting the winter breeze in and making him even colder.

Natsu tried to rub his arms but that didn't help. He couldn't take the cold, his usual heated body wasn't used to this foreign thing known as "Chills" and "Goosebumps." He then sneezed and huddled himself even closer, trying to trap the warmth that escaped.

The cell doors opened with a creek and then closed with a click. "You cold?" The voice asked. Natsu didn't even bother opening his frozen shut eyes. He could tell from the voice that it was Sting. "Natsu-san?" He asked.

"Go away." Natsu mustered. "No." Sting said blankly while sitting down next to him. Natsu could feel the sudden warmth near his bare feet coming from Stings thigh.

Chills ran up Natsu's spine. "You cold?" Sting asked.

Natsu, being the stubborn man/woman he is, said; "No, go away." Sting frowned. He could tell Natsu was far past than being cold. His skin was pale and his lips where blue. Sting sighed and grabbed Natsu. "What are you-"

Just then Natsu was surrounded by the warmth. He greedily squished himself into it.

Sting laughed. Natsu shot his eyes open and realized his position.

There he was cuddled up between the light dragon slayers legs with Stings arms wrapped around him in a light hug. Natsu did a light blush but didn't care about his position at the moment.

He was now warm and that's all that mattered.

Natsu started to cough again and he weakly closed his eyes. "Sting," he whispered. The blonde arched his brow. "Don't do anything...stu..pid." He finished before he fell asleep.

Sting frowned. In what way did the now "female" dragon slayer mean? Don't be stupid and follow whatever plan he and his guild was planning on doing, or don't do any funny business to his female sexy body? He gave up and decided it was probably both.

Sting sighed and picked up the dead cold Natsu. Sting whined at the cold touch.

Natsu's head fell back making his hair fall back again. Sting maneuvered his way around into making Natsu head rest against his chest. Natsu, reflexly, moved his hand and clenched Stings shirt. Sting couldn't help put smirk.

"I didn't agree to this." He whispered to the sleeping figure in his arms. "Shut up," Natsu mumbled. Stings jaw dropped. 'Really? In his sleep?' Sting thought.

"Gray...shut..up...Ice...stripper." He continued to talk in his sleep. Sting rolled his eyes and walked out of the cell. He just noticed Natsu's beaten up body and how in some areas he was bleeding.

'Stupid Minerva.'


	8. Womanly forgetfulness

Natsu rolled around on something soft. It was comfortable, but not as nice as Lucy's bed. He did a light sigh and snuggled into another soft object wrapping himself in a tight warm-brace. (See what I did there XD)

Then he realized something. "Wait a minuet." Natsu sat up and rubbed sleep away from his eyes. He was on a huge bed with white sheets and a black comforter. The walls where a gray color and the carpet was fuzzy.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked while looking down to see his body covered in bandages. "Was I hurt?" He asked himself. "So sleeping beauty rises?" Sting leaned onto the door frame. Natsu looked at him with a confused face. Then he blinked his eyes in surprise then frowned. "Sting." He muttered.

"Hey that's no way to talk to Prince Charming." Sting joked around walking towards the bedside. "I did have to carry your heavy ass all the way to my bed." He said sitting down with his back to his Idol.

Natsu blushed. "Th-" he stopped himself then moved to sit next to Sting. "Thank you...Sting." He added. Sting smirked.

After that it was an awkward silence.

"Sting." Natsu spoke looking at his feet. Sting looked over at the pinky and frowned. "Why am I here?" He asked. Sting leaned back and half laid half let his feet off the side of the bed. "Minerva is interested in your friend. The one with the curse magic." He stated blankly. "She told us to capture you and blackmail him because she knew that he liked you a lot. And," he sighed again. "She knew that if we tried to capture him, we'd die on the spot."

Natsu tensed at his words. Was Akio really that powerful? He doesn't seem to remember that we'll about him. Or a lot for the matter.

Natsu stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Sting questioned. "I'm leaving." Was Natsu's simple answer. "Natsu-san you know as well as I do that you won't be able to leave."

"I don't care." Natsu turned around with bloodshot eyes. "Something's wrong with me." He pointed to himself. "I-I need the guild." He continued.

Natsu was about to open the door until Sting grabbed his wrist. "Let me go." Natsu said while using his other hand to reach for the handle, only for Sting to grab that one too. "Calm yourself. The only problem I see is that you have bigger boobs than Lucy." Natsu frowned. "I want to leave." He said trying to get out of his grasp. "We all can't have what we want! Quit your whining and just lay back down!" Sting yelled and the sound echoed into the room.

Natsu lifted his leg and kicked Sting in the groin, but Sting still held tightly on his wrists and they fell to the floor. "That...hurt."

Natsu thrashed around trying to break free from his grasp and managed to do so. Slowly he went on his hands and knees and crawled away. Then Sting grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. "Stop!" He yelled flipping the sweaty Natsu over, pinning him to the floor.

Natsu frowned and stared at him.

"Let me go."

"No."

Sting sat on Natsu's stomach and stared at him.

"Pervert."

"HOW AM I A PERVERT!?"

Natsu turned his head and then for a quick seconded, shook. "Oi, don't do that under m-" he stopped himself when Natsu turned around to look at him.

His face was tight and his mouth was slightly opened. But the eyes. The eyes where what really shook Sting. The eyes showed explicit terror. Slightly wide and confused but knowing something is wrong. "W-W," Natsu looked at Sting and then the position their in.

He felt a slight blush on his cheeks. Then he looked up at Sting again. "Who are you?"

* * *

"Akio!" Erza yelled trying to hold back the mage. "That stupid p-" Mira did the privilege of covering his mouth. "Yes we all know he's a dumb whatever, but that doesn't mean you TRY TO KILL HIM!" Gray yelled the last part.

Rogue sat cradling himself in the corner.

"I don't care! Didn't you say people would try to kill her!?" Akio yanked out of the redheads grasp. He glared daggers at Rogue. "We all want hi-her back, but-"

"We have to get him back quickly." Levy walked over from behind. "He doesn't have much time." She continued.

"Time? Time for what!?" Akio asked. 'And he?' He thought. Levy got out her book from before and opened it up to a specific page.

"If you are ever to be put a spell on called 'GB' then you are to change your sex within the hour. Your hormones have changed to quickly so your power will not work until it is used to the body. The person/and,or/ mage would have trouble sleeping and eating right do to the change." She frowned.

"And?" Gray motioned her to go on.

"Slowly you start to go through what the opposite gender has to go through like," she blushed but kept a straight face. "Puberty, periods, growth, ect." Everyone nodded listening in carefully, excluding the men who had nosebleeds and started to smile.

"Then after everything is set, the mind restarts itself so that the new boy/girl body, will have an appropriate owner."

"What does it mean by that?" Happy, the cat I forgot to mention in the other chapters, spoke for the first time in the story.

"Well-" levy began but was interrupted.

"He'll forget us!" Lucy broke down in tears. "Everything! And he won't remember any of us because that's how the spell works!" She whipped her hands in the air. "He forgets us and changes completely." The guild watched the blonde with a mixture of sad,anger, and worry.

"It says that to completely change to another gender, for this instance girl, first your body goes. Then your mind." She continued trying to wipe away the tears only for new ones to fall. "It said. 'You can't have a different gender, with the opposite genders mind.'" She quoted.

Akios face paled, and I'm sure you all know that he caught on pretty quick when they started talking about genders and stuff.

"We'll find a way." Was all he said before walking out of the guild. Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth JUST realizing what she now said.

"Akio." She whispered to herself. "He said he doesn't care." Warren frowned, sitting all the way in the back. "What do you mean 'he doesn't care'? Didn't he well," Gray trailed off. "Like him..." He quietly continued.

"He did, but he said, 'The only thing that matters right now,"

"Is getting him back."


	9. Womanly trash

Sting sat on his bed criss cross with his arms crossed over his chest. His face held a deep frown and his eyes where narrowed at the person in front of him.

Natsu also sat down but with his hands on his womanly lap blushing madly. They both just sat there staring at one another for over an hour.

Sting was still trying to wrap the idea of Natsu having no memories around his brain. He studied everything about the dragon slayer to see if this was a trick or not.

The way he breathed,

How his chest slowly rises up and down.

How his long hair falls off his slouched shoulders landing near his enlarged front only to be pushed back behind his ear.

How his eyes where wide with confusion and worry, wondering what was to become of him.

If he even knew he was a him. He might think he's actually a girl due to no memory...

That is...if he wasn't playing a trick.

"Um, Sting-kun?" Natsu spoke after the long silence snapping Sting out from his thoughts. "Hmm?" Sting looked at him still thinking. "Do you happen to know why I am here? Or if I have any family to contact?"

Stings frown grew deeper. "You are here because you came to visit," he lied.

"and," he thought for a minuet. If Saber Tooth had the infamous Dragon Slayer Natsu imagine how much attention they would get? Not to mention Fairy Tail wouldn't cause war because they had him. He liked the idea of Natsu seeing Fairy Tail as the enemy and them as family.

An evil smile found its way on his face. But then he quickly frowned again to show no emotion.

"They where killed." He spoke in a depressed tone. Natsu tensed and looked to the side. "Oh." He frowned. "Do you know who did it?" He added softly.

Sting mentally smiled.

"Fairy Tail."

Meanwhile...

Akio walked down the gloomy streets. Snow continuously fell from the dark sky and seemed that it wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

He was heart broken.

It was true, he did develop some feelings for the pink haired beauty and it seemed like she didn't mind the hugs and what-not.

But he knew why.

He knew a lot about what the genes did and how they affected people.

From experience.

"Shit!" He shouted smashing his fist against the closest wall that came to his path. Stray tears fell from his eyes and he grit his teeth. "Calm down." He told himself.

This was not the time to not be in control. If he where to loose what little control he had left in his mentally hurt body, he wouldn't bet on any Saber Tooth members living to see tomorrow.

Akio leaned against the wall and slid down receiving a chill as the sudden coldness rose up his spine. He rested his head on his hands and stared at the snow. "Again," he muttered.

Slowly a weak grin appeared on his face. "Funny," he whispered. "A curse mage cursed with a curse." Then he leaned back and looked at the sky.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

He usually didn't like to smoke, but with all this stress all at once, who wouldn't?

He slid the cancer stick out and lit it up with his lighter.

"I'm ganna kick Stings ass so hard, his ancestors will feel it." He spoke while taking in a long drag and letting out a puff of smoke.

He frowned as the sudden thirst for revenge came upon him. "He should fuckin break," he stood up and grabbed his smoke out from his mouth.

Crushing it in his hand, he ignored the small burning pain and the smell of burnt flesh.

"I'll break him apart. How dare he steal away a Fairy Tail mage! How dare he steal Prin-" he stopped himself and shadowed his eyes. "Natsu." He whispered.

A smile came to him again. "I wonder how things will turn out in the end?" He said laughing.

He started to walk toward Saber Tooth with an evil and dark aura surrounding him.

"Saber Tooth is full of trash," he clenched his fist. "Time to clean up."

At the guild Lucy was pacing back and forth. She felt horrible. A most likely memory less Natsu was stolen and a very pissed Akio is going to save him, with a 90% chance of killing them all.

What else could go wrong?

"We have to go save him before Akio does." She spoke. "Yes, Akio will do anything, even if it involves casualties." Erza said walking over to Lucy. "Gray," Erza looked over at the Ice Make mage. "Let's go." Gray nodded. "Dumb Flame Brain." He muttered.

"Don't worry guys, we'll come back with him." Lucy put on a weak smile as they headed out of the door.

She was worried and sad. She fell for the pink haired pyro and he might not be able to change back. Lucy clenched her fists. She couldn't loose hope now. Not when they needed it most. She will find a way to change him back, no matter what!

Line break-

They where outside the doors of the enemy. "Oi, Erza," Gray put his fist against his palm. "Do you think he forgot about us yet?" He asked. Erza glared at the door while a sword popped into her hand. "I don't know." She muttered. "But lets go save him." Gray smirked. He always wanted to break down there door.

"ICE MAKE-"

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" The door burst aflame and burned to ash. Standing a ways back was Natsu protectively in front of Sting. "Did I do it right?" He asked looking back at the blond behind him. "You did it perfectly Miki." He placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder with an evil grin.

In the little time they had he made sure to show him what he knew his Natsu-San did. Including his fire magic.

The three stood there dumbfounded.

Natsu just used magic! Not to mention against them!

"N-Natsu!" Lucy yelled stepping forward. Natsu quickly got in a defensive position and glared at her. "Leave here at once!" He demanded. Erza walked forward and stared at him.

"Natsu. Come here right now, we are going back to Fairy Tail." She turned around and headed toward the door expecting him to follow.

"No." Erza stopped and turned around. "What?" She asked giving him a chance to redeem himself. "Did I stutter red head?"

Gray and Lucy paled. This wasn't going to end well.

"Red- Natsu!" She shouted with anger in her voice. "Stop calling me that." He added. "Now leave Master Jiemmas guild before I make you." Natsu stepped forward bringing up his fist. "Master?" Gray asked. "He ain't your Master!"

"Yes he is stupid." He stuck out his tongue and pointed to his shoulder.

Sure enough the Saber Tooth guild mark was there in red.

Gray backed away. "B-But you love Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu scoffed.

"I'd rather die than join that Fairy Trash."

**I guess I kinda left it off on a cliff hanger...sry bout that. Anyway, I want to tell you that i made a new story called Nightmare to Reality. Check it out...if you dare.**


End file.
